


The Children of the Isle of the Lost

by rottentrinity



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Angst, Mentions of abuse and rape, sad really sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:01:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27711065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rottentrinity/pseuds/rottentrinity
Summary: They were family. They found each other all on their own. They were little, and broken. But they were still good. Yep, still good.
Kudos: 21





	The Children of the Isle of the Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They were family. And they always will be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been into descendants lately, even watching behind the scenes, and random videos of the cast, Sofia Carson and Dove Cameron mostly.

The idea of love and happiness were foreign to the children of the Isle. I mean, a place where all villains in the story in one place surrounded by some magical barrier with no way out because the Beast thought he’s the only one who is allowed to redeem himself? Yeah good luck finding love and happiness and other positive Auradonian words there

  
Mal was leaning against the wall near the stairs in their hideout, a sketchbook on her lap and a pencil in between her fingers while staring at Evie and Jay who just finished tending on Carlos’ injuries that he had received from his mother, the boy sleeping soundly on Jay’s bed

You can say that Mal is already used to seeing her friends enter the hideout, with blood and scars all over their body, but that does not mean her heart doesn’t break whenever she sees them suffering.

She remembered the time Jay entered the hideout, almost limping to the point that she and Evie had to help him to his bed, his left eye covered in a purple bruise so badly that he could barely see anything for 2 weeks. 

Jay had went back to his father’s place, failing to steal something of value for an entire day. Of course, Jay knows what will await of him when he comes back with nothing but he figured might as well get it over with instead of hiding because he knows his father is still going to find him and beat him. And true to his thoughts, his father started beating him up. The golden snake staff hitting on every part of his body that he knows will leave a purple mark against the skin.

To make matters worse, his father decided to add words along with each strike of his staff, calling his son worthless and how he wished he has never been born. And Jay was used to this. He was used to the beatings. To the unkind words that escapes his father’s lips. This was his punishment for being born to a villain. No scratch that— this was his punishment for being born.

❧

Mal’s thoughts were interrupted when she felt a head lay down on her shoulder. Evie. Oh so sweet and gentle Evie. Out of all four of them, Evie was the only one who never received any physical abuse from her mom. But words are painful too, right?

Evie’s mom, the Evil Queen cared more about beauty than about her daughter. Telling Evie that she has to be beautiful so a prince will fall in love with her, not that there will be one, I mean hello they live in the Isle where no princes exists. 

Unlike normal parents, by normal i meant parents who are not in the Isle, the Evil queen thought that it was a good idea to teach her daughter about makeup and how to apply one. Oh yeah she thought it was more important for a three year old to learn how to work with a makeup brush than to learn how to walk or talk first. 

And whenever Evie fails to follow what her mother taught her, she’d receive verbal abuse. Constantly telling her how she will never be beautiful, how she is worthless, how no one will ever be with her. And these words were like daggers piercing through Evie’s heart.

But despite the harsh words, Evie was never seen without a smile. Never until that specific day. And until this day they have not spoke a single word about it and they do not intend to. Ever.

It was already dark when the Evil Queen, after spouting harsh words at the girl for failing to follow her instructions for the day, had kicked Evie out of the house. The Isle is a dangerous place, that’s a fact. But to be in the Isle when it’s dark and no lights, you’ll be considered a lucky person if you ever survive. As Evie made her way to their hideout, a muscular man with thick mustache and smells like beer, had dragged Evie to a dark alley and.... let’s just say the man did not read her a bedtime story.

It was only Mal and Jay in the hideout when the blue haired girl entered the place, clothes ripped and torn in pieces that barely any clothing covered her, her entire body shivering, tears dripping down her cheeks, fear written all over her face.

Evie did not have to say anything— not that she could in her current state. Mal and Jay immediately figured what happened. The son of Jafar was about to leave when Mal stopped her, letting him know that his wounds that he had received about a week ago were not yet healed. But Jay did not give a shit and still left, ready to fight the man.

It took Mal, Jay, and Carlos months before they can even initiate physical contact without Evie flinching from even a single touch on an arm or shoulder. For months, her face was unreadable. Stoic. Dead. Not a smile can be seen unlike before.

To Evie, her mother’s harsh words were not her punishment. It was the man’s thick hands and how it held her in a way that she did not want to be held, how it ripped her clothes into pieces until he has access to where he should not have access to. It was the way he forced himself in her, assaulting her in every possible way. It was the way she was left helpless on the cold ground. That dreadful event in the dark alley was her punishment for being born.

❧

A soft hum was heard from the blue girl’s lips and Mal smiled to herself as she listened, her head resting against the other girl’s head. They both looked at boy with white hair who was sleeping not-so-peacefully, the arms of the son of Jafar around him, protecting him from all the negativity there is in the Isle.

Cruela De Vil had treated Carlos more of a slave than a son. Carlos was forced to sleep in a small room filled with bear traps. He was forced to clean her furs, calling them “her baby” as they were more important than Carlos himself

Carlos feared his mom, probably more than he feared dogs. And Carlos did everything not to disobey his mother not because he did not want to disappoint her, but because he knows what happens if he does.

The poor boy had once come home after his curfew, but that was because he was found by four of Uma’s crew and decided to beat him. Obviously he could not defend himself as he was weak, mostly from the lack of food, and Jay and Mal were not around so he had no choice but to suffer and end up with blood and bruises all over him. 

And when Carlos opened the door to their house, you would think that Cruella would be concerned when she sees her son’s current state like how normal parents should be. But again, this is the Isle. The parents’ idea of normal was abusing their children. No, the kid was greeted with a pair of scissors when he entered, and thank god for his quick reflex that he was able to dodge the sharp object immediately. Cruella had yelled at him at how he was late and how we was supposed to be home hours to go to make dinner. She did not even care that his son was already covered in bruises and blood when she grabbed one of her metal rods and started hitting Carlos, adding more to his injuries that were not yet treated.

Carlos cried silently as he lets his mom strike the heavy rod against him, knowing that it will stop soon. To Carlos, the treatment of being a slave and the beatings were his punishment and he accepted it, thinking that maybe one of these days, the beatings he receives will result to his death and he does not have to suffer anymore. 

❧

Mal looked down at the sketch she had made. It was her signature drawing; the back of her mother with the words “LONG LIVE EVIL” written on it. Everyone in the Isle feared Maleficent and they feared her daughter as well. Even if the Isle forbid them from magic, hearing the name Maleficent was enough to cower the other villains and children in fear. After all, she is called Mistress of all Evil

Maleficent expected Mal to be like her; wicked, ruthless, cunning, pure evil. The minute Mal had her first steps and first words, the mistress of evil did not waste time and immediately began teaching her to be evil and placing expectations on her that someday she will take over Auradon and rule the world.

Mal has her walls up. A facade that only Evie, Carlos, and Jay were able to bring down. They knew all about the expectations and pressure her mom put on her and knew very well that she did not want it, even though she constantly does evil things to prove to her mother that she can also be like her. Sure Mal was wicked and cunning, but hey she lived in the Isle and that was her way of surviving. 

Mal rarely received physical abuse from her mother, unlike Carlos or Jay. She believed that her mother was just afraid of Mal dying otherwise no one will take over her place to be able to rule the world once and for all. But whenever she receives one, it was either because she showed a sign of weaknesses, or she visited her father, Hades, both of which she despises

She was once caught by one of her mother’s knuckleheads getting out of Hades’ lair, causing her to be dragged back to their house, where Maleficent is already waiting for her.

Maleficent was furious after learning this. She did not want her daughter to be near the God of the underworld. She believed that her daughter showing any sign of love for her father is a weakness and she did not want any of that.

And so she struck her scepter against her. She always thought the scepter would be useless considering that there is no magic in the Isle, but then she realized that she can still use the scepter to punish her daughter, just like how Jafar uses his snake staff to punish Jay. 

Just like her friends, she accepted the physical abuse. She knows and accepts that this was her punishment. The abuse, the pressure, the expectations, and her full name, were her punishments for being born in the Isle.  
  
  
❧

Mal looked up from her drawing and saw Jay and sleeping on the Isle thief’s bed. She glanced over beside her and noticed that Evie had fallen asleep as well. She smiled silently to herself as she lets the tears roll down her cheeks.

Sure the idea of love and happiness were foreign to the Isle. But the idea of family? It was foreign to her until she found Evie, Jay, and Carlos. They were her family. And she found them all on her own. It may be little. And they all may be broken. But to Mal, they were still good.

Yeah, still good


End file.
